


something incredible

by reignstarks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignstarks/pseuds/reignstarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early January and Jackie is visiting from school. It's boring in Pat's apartment, their watching reruns of Friends. It's not until the show goes to commercial that Jackie sees a brilliant idea of how they can cure their boredom. Seeing a musical isn't Pat's first guess, but he goes along with the plan anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something incredible

**Author's Note:**

> this little fic idea was brought to me by my sister. we were talking musicals and then i started thinking and BAM, idea came to life in my mind. un beta'ed. so my bad if there's mistakes.
> 
> oh, and a warning, the musical chosen is kind of my sister's fault because it's one of her favorites and yeah. (this work is abandoned.)

It's a Friday in January when Jackie comes down from school for a weekend visit. Pat's game isn't until Saturday, so Jackie arrived a day early giving them plenty of time to do whatever they felt like.  
Their in Pat's apartment watching a re-run of Friends. Jackie is trying to figure out how to spend the afternoon, Pat is preoccupied with his phone. The show cuts to commercial and the sound of doorbells and a male chorus is heard. Jackie sits up from lying on the couch.  
"Hey, let's go see that!"  
Pat was trying to beat Sharpy's score on Fruit Ninja when he looks up to see what has Jackie's attention.  
"You want to go see that?"  
"Yeah, why not? A few of my friends saw it in New York and said it was really good. Think we can get tickets?"

So that's how Pat ends up waiting outside Bank of America theater with two tickets to see "The Book of Mormon". He pulls his Bears hat lower and lifts up the collar of his wool jacket to keep warm and stay hidden. No one takes a second glance and they find their seats easily. A perfect view of the stage, not being too close but just far from the back for any bystanders to take notice. While waiting, Pat flips through the playbill to keep his hands busy. He's only been to one musical in his life, it being Jackie's when she decided to try Drama and signed up for musical theater camp one summer. But this is all new territory for him. Pat has turned to second guessing this idea and he's about to tell Jackie he'll wait outside when the lights start to dim and the doors in the back close.   
"Well, here goes nothing." Pat mumbles to himself and settles into his seat.   
The curtain parts and Pat's eyes and ears are met with the most beautiful sight and sound he's come across. Aside from a red light lighting up and a goal horn, of course.  
The spotlight is on one guy dressed in a crisp white shirt with black slacks and a black skinny tie. Pinned to his shirt is a nameplate reading Elder Price. 

Pat watches him move around the stage with ease singing about books with Mormons and saying hello. The guy looks right at home on the stage and Pat is entranced. He watches intently and finds himself leaning in and falling into the story of Elder Price and his mission to serve.  
It's not until first intermission breaks and the lights come on that Pat opens the playbill to put a name to the face he's might have fallen in love with. It's a couple of pages in when he finds it.

_Jonathan Toews is Elder Kevin Price_

Pat reads on more and is impressed at the number of shows Jonathan has done. There are some names he recognizes, probably from when his mother would go with her friends from work and he would listen to her review after a long day on the rink. Jonathan has the talent and he definitely shows it on the stage. He shines underneath the spotlight.  
"So how do you like it so far?" Jackie asks stretching in her seat.  
"It's...interesting. Funny." Pat replies with a laugh.  
"I could tell you got into though. The theater could be on fire and you wouldn't even notice."   
Pat sticks his tongue out. "Whatever. It's not bad."  
Jackie smirks. "You were totally checking out Elder Price."  
This time, Pat scoffs and Jackie sticks her tongue out. 

The intermission finishes and Pat watches while Elder Price and Elder Cunningham overcome their obstacles in Uganda. He finds the rest of the musical to be strangely hilarious, a bit appalling at times, but otherwise entertaining and by the finale, Pat's standing with the rest of the audience applauding the cast for a great performance. After the show, they order take-out from Jackie's favorite place and head back home. By now, Pat pulls up Twitter and takes a photo of the playbill. He captions it with 

_@88pkane Went and saw Book of Mormon. Great show. http:twitpic.com/ftweet8_

  
He sets his phone aside and digs into his container of stir fry. It's when he's in bed about to crash for the night when he checks twitter again. He sees the numerous retweets and favorites from fans and others, even the official Book of Mormon retweeted his photo and replied. He wonders if any of the cast members have twitter. He searches Jonathan's name and sure enough, there's a verified twitter account. Pat opens it and Jonathan's profile picture is him in a grey henley underneath the marquee. Pat can't help but smile and is not ashamed of pressing the follow button. (He doesn't notice until the next morning that Jonathan was already following him before he saw the show.)

-  
  
They've been talking for months now since Pat's seen the show and today's the day they will finally meet face to face. It's Sunday and Jonny doesn't have a matinee to be in and there's no game until Tuesday, it's the best time before playoffs start and Jonny's next series of performances begin. They both decide to meet up for coffee at the cafe down the street from the theater. Pat walks in and grabs the empty table in the back. He checks the time on his phone afraid that he missed him. But the ringing of the bell above the door has Pat look up and freeze. He forgot how gorgeous Jonny looks. He takes the seat across from Pat.   
"Hi." Jonny's face is a little red from the cold.  
"Hi."   
They talk for a little while on their careers. How Jonny's shows are and on how well the hawks are doing. A waitress comes by and takes their order. She returns with two large mugs and a couple of cake pops. A little indulgence won't hurt either of them. Pat is re-telling a story of the time he and sisters played tea party and Jonny breaks out into fits. Pat loves when Jonny laughs openly, it lights up his entire face. They both unconsciously reach for the last cake pop and their fingers touch. Pat's the first to draw back.   
"Here, you have it. I've had enough."  
Jonny shakes his head. "No, you take it."  
Pat pushes the tray back towards Jonny. "No, I set this up. You are the guest. You eat it."  
"No, I'm full." Jonny pushes the tray.  
"Nope. It's yours." Pat pushes back.  
"I don't want it."  
Pat thinks about taking the cake pop and shoving it in Jonny's mouth.  
"Excuse me?" The waitress from earlier stops at their table. "We're about to close for the night."  
They both look up and notice the sun has set and street lights are on.  
"We should get going." Pat says, pulling on his coat, leaving a pretty generous tip. Jonny grabs his scarf and jacket and follows Pat out. They stand to the side not wanting to part just yet. Both start talking at the same time.  
"I guess we..." says Jonny as he tugs on his scarf.  
"Did you want..." says Pat, digging his hands into his coat pockets.  
Their mouths move like fishes until Pat clears his throat.  
"Would you want to go back to my place?" He has no idea what Jonny is going to say.  
"Yeah. I'd like that." Jonny steps closer to Pat.   
"Ok." Pat breathes out. He's lost in Jonny's eyes. Jonny places both hands on Pat's face and Pat pulls himself in for a kiss. It's soft but leaves Pat's lips tingly. Pat brings his arms around Jonny to deepen the kiss, a warmth spreading throughout him. They part and Jonny whistles for a cab. The only thing on Pat's mind right now is getting his hands on Jonny and if that can happen more times than one, Pat's not going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read all this mess, kudos to you. if you exited out earlier and didn't see this, kudos to you anyway.
> 
> if you've never heard of book of mormon, check it out. it's...interesting but funny. lol. if its not your cup of tea, that's fine too.


End file.
